Bakugan Revolution:La Union
by federico.barriossanchez
Summary: Si les gusta dragon ball z, naruto sippuden, bakugan, las chicas superpoderosas z, hora de aventura, blayblade, metal masters, generator rex, ben 10 omniverse, deberian ver este fic.


**No puedo creer que combinare todas las series que me gustan en un solo fic, bien comencemos, es comprensible que no entiendan nada al principio pero les prometo que no los defraudare lo prometo.**

**BAKUGAN REVOLUTION: LA UNION**

**CAPITULO 1: LA TORMENTA EMPIEZA**

**Planeta desconocido, 07/09/13**

¿?: Ya Casi ¡SOLO UN POCO MAS! – apunto de llegar a su destino

A unos 340 Km por hora iba un bakugan cadavérico con un fuego verde en todo el cuerpo, en el hombro era un chico con aura de demencia, riendo a lo loco y gritando ¨solo un poco más¨ de repente frente a una gran tumba de titanio el chico se detiene en seco.

¿?: No… quiero hacerlo rino – mientras deja de reírse

Rino: ¿De qué hablas?... Ah ya entiendo QUIERES TRAICIONARME ¿NO ES ASI ELIAS?

Elías: SI ASI ES NO PUEDO CREER QUE CASI LO LIBERO PERO NO DEJARE QUE ESO PASE – Corriendo inútilmente ya que el bakugan maligno lo tomo con sus garras y lo lanzo contra una roca matándolo al instante.

Rino: Pendejo…Bien ahora vamos a lo importante – Tomando el cristal que tenía el difunto elias y tirándolo a la tumba, al instante la tumba se empieza a romper – Madre mía… lo he logrado.

¿?: **¡SOY LIBRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! **– Saliendo de la tumba.

**En la tierra, la misma fecha**

¿?: Uf creo que estoy lleno – decía un chico con cabello blanco

¿?: Claro y yo soy extraterrestre, tu nunca estas lleno, pozo sin fondo… ¡Sí! Ese será tu nuevo apodo.

¿?: MI NOMBRE ES ALEX, Y NO HAGAS ESO O YO TE LLAMARE AZULITA

¿?: Ya pero no te esponjes. _Pozo sin fondo_

Alex: Como sea no me da vergüenza Jenny yo… - se arrodilla con un fuerte dolor de cabeza – Tenemos que irnos

Jenny: ¿Por qué?

Alex: Ah despertado

Jenny: No… no es posible

Alex: Si así es tenemos que ponernos en marcha – corriendo junto a Jenny

Jenny: Pero no estamos listos, ni ellos tampoco

Alex: El destino lo quiso así tendremos que reunirlos a todos rápido – llegando a una casa bastante grande.

**Tierra #428: Un universo donde la tierra misma cambio drásticamente por una bomba atómica.**

Jake: Finn ¿Qué hora es?

Finn: Ya sabes cuál es amigo

Ambos: HORA DE AVENTURA

**Tierra #309: Un universo donde un extraño micro virus convirtió a la mitad del planeta en monstruos.**

Seis: Muy bien otra vez

Rex: Pero estoy agotado

Seis: Solo por eso otras dos horas más entrenando

**Tierra #5042: Un universo donde un niño descubre un reloj que le permite cambiar a cualquier forma alienígena, descubriendo así una organización que trabaja para proteger las galaxias.**

Abuelo Max: Buen día ben

Ben: Buen día abuelo ¿Sabes dónde está mi sándwich?

Abuelo Max: No entiendo porque nunca quieres que te prepare algo.

**Tierra #405321: Un universo donde la tecnología no llego a la tierra y los humanos descubrieron un raro poder llamado chakra.**

Yemato: Bien naruto vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, ¿verdad kakashi?

Kakashi: Vale, naruto una vez más.

Naruto: ¡SI!

**Tierra #228: Un universo donde en la tierra se descubre una sustancia llamada sustancia z**

Bombón: POR FAVOR QUIERO IR

Profesor Utonio: Lo siento pero estas comiendo demasiado azúcar

Burbuja: Oh vamos yo la vigilare Plis

**Tierra #89023: Un universo donde la tierra evoluciono drásticamente y donde un extraterrestre saiyan se volvió su protector.**

Goku: Pero milk te juro que fue accidente, veras la tierra…

Milk: A LA MIERDA LA TIERRA ESTOY HARTA DE QUE TE SALTES TUS ENTREVISTAS DE TRABAJO

Gohan: Pero mami es cierto

**Tierra #104876: Un universo donde unas criaturas llamadas bakugan se encuentran con los terrestres**

Dan: Oye runo regresa fue un accidente

Runo: NO ES UN ACCIDENTE QUE TE COMAS TODO MI HELADO

Dan: Lo siento es que es muy rico lo que preparas, runo por favor no te enojes.

**Y Tantas otras tierras unas tan diferentes que pensarías que no es tu planeta y otras tan iguales que pondrías una vida entera tratando de encontrar una diferencia y no la encontrarías.**

_**Pero solo en una existe un mal tan grande **_

_**Que desea controlar desde el primer universo**_

_**Hasta el último que existe**_

_**Y ahora ese mal ha despertado de su largo sueño**_

_**Dispuesto a todo**_

_**Y para vencerlo hará falta más de un universo**_

…

_**La más grande guerra…**_

_**Está apunto…**_

_**De empezar…**_

…

**Dejen reviews**

**O no subo otro capitulo (mentira)**__


End file.
